


Paired for Potions

by Saraileeb



Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, But really this ends with fluff, Chocolate Frog Cards, Crying in the bathroom, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is popular, M/M, Namjoon is bullied, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pressure from parents, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, namjoon is a tutor, namseok - Freeform, potions are hard, unpopular Kim Namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: Jung Hoseok has to pass potions class or his parents will never agree to him pursuing a career in quidditch after he graduates. Kim Namjoon is the smartest boy in Hogwarts since Hermione Granger attended and the loneliest. Can these two work together to help each out or will the pressures of Hogwarts get to them.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: BTS Yule Bingo





	Paired for Potions

It was getting close to the O.W.L season as their professors reminded them in every class and Hoseok was freaking out. Well freaking out might not have been how others would describe it. But, Hoseok was constantly ramped up, heart racing, palms sweating, mind listless. He had spent every night in the library reading and reviewing his notes from the previous 4 years as well as any book he could get his hands on especially when it came to potions.Yes, potions he was freaking out over the dreaded potions O.W.L. It was starting to really bring down his normal sunshine personality and to be honest he isn’t sure he is going to pass. He knows deep inside his parents would be okay as long as he got an E on this test. However if he wanted to get NEWT level classes he would have to do better. And why he was certain he wouldn’t get an O in potions he would have at least like the option and the bragging rights. He had been trying to convince his parents that quidditch was an accepted professional career after graduation. The agreement they gave him was simple: he had to pass all the OWL with and O or E in every class. Then and only then would they leave him alone to pursue his dream of playing professional quidditch. In highsight he should have been studying more the last four years instead of practicing so hard on the field. While he was a natural on the field his parents did not see it as a viable career choice. 

The only exception to E and O rule at the Jung house were in the subject of Divination and ancient ruins thankfully. Though that had taken almost all of summer break last year to talk them out of anything less than an O in those two subjects. Thankfully his father was a pragmatic wizard who did not believe in divination and knew that would not help in any career his son wanted in the ministry. His mother took longer to come around to the ancient ruin due to how many spells could be done with it. Eventually Hoseok had convinced both ministry parents to let those two subjects slide so that he could focus on where it really mattered in the ministry and they relented. Now he just had to pass the rest. Hoseok was confident in Care of Magical Creatures and herbology as he wanted to be a magizoologist like his parent’s friend Luna Lovegood when he was younger. However, he quickly changed his mind the moment he joined in on his first quidditch match. Once the snitch had been caught and his team had gathered on the ground clapping and patting his back for his outstanding leadership and calls during the match he knew that this was what he wanted to do for as long as he could. So, here Hoseok was again close to midnight studying like a madman in hopes of passing. He felt assured in arithmancy and charms both of which he would be able to squeak by with and Outstanding after he brushed up a little. Muggle studies and history of magic was a breeze as his father was muggle born and raised and his mother taught a symposium on the history of magic to the ministry when needed and the importance of knowing your roots and history to countries as a reminder of what happens when wizards forget their history. He was usually her test subject during the summer and winter breaks. The current defense against the dark arts teacher had told Hoseok not to worry that he did really good the last 2 years and it would be easy for him. He told him to just brush up on his technique which he had been doing while practicing on the field. Transfiguration had him a little worried but not enough to panic. The class that had Hoseok here near midnight on a Tuesday evening was Potions. While Hoseok would tell anyone who listened that he was indeed confident in the written portion, after all he had the ability to remember almost everything he read. He was not confident at all in the practical portion. It did not help his case when just last week his potion had caused such toxic fumes that they had been ushered out of the dungeon and classes canceled the rest of the day so they could clear the fumes. So, here he sat staring at his notes spread out. The library candles barely showed enough light as he was trying his hardest to not cry. 

The clearing of the throat did not dissuade him the librarian had been walking by every hour to try to talk him into calling it a night and he honestly just assumed it was her again. He doesn’t react until a hand is on his shoulder and squeezes, “Hoseok,” another squeeze, “Seokie are you okay?” That soft voice makes him look up and almost, not quite but almost burst out in the tears he had been holding inside. “Noooooo” is all that comes out in a high pitched whine. “Joonie I am going to fail my O.W.L in potion I just know I am.” He hears a soft noise before Kim Namjoon, number one Ravenclaw student and smartest wizard in the school since Hermonie Granger sat down across from him. “Come on now Hoseok it’s not that bad. You know a lot already. What could you possibly need help with?” Now it was Hoseok’s who made a noise that came out more of a wheeze than a scoff which is what he was aiming for. He still is not sure how Yoongi hyung did it and looked so cool, detached and yet soft at the same time. Hoseok has been practicing but if he goes off of the look Namjoon gave him he failed. “I need help Namjoon. I know the written things but when it comes to the practical part of potions.” He waved his hands frantic and nearly knocked over his bottle of ink. “I can’t do the practical Namjoon. You were in class last week and saw the disaster that I created. I’m going to fail.” Hoseok dropped his head hard on the table and ignored the angry glare from the one other student in the library this late at night.

“Come on Seok-ah it’s not that bad. You just get so worked up that you miss the important parts of the potion.” Hoseok just glared at him and then watched in amusement as Namjoon turned the loveliest shade of red. When Namjoon looked away and rubbed the back of his neck Seok decided to take pity and just ask, “explain to me Namjoon how that's any better? If I can’t keep it together in class where there is no time pressure. How am I going to keep it together when we have to do it for our O.W.L?” His voice had steadily risen during his rant much to the chagrin of Namjoon. Namjoon looked around and apologized to the last student who huffed in frustration and started to pack up to leave the library. “Seok-ah let me help you.” Hoseok who was still head down on the table snapped up quickly and then winced at the pain in his neck. “You mean it Joonie? Will you teach me potions?” Namjoon was still red and now ducked his head down to look at the table. “Of course Seok-ah I will help you with potions. You will see that you are actually better than you are giving yourself credit for.” Hoseok huffed but nodded as he looked around and made eye contact with the librarian who raised an eyebrow. Hoseok gave her a slight bow and started to pack away his things. “Okay Joonie we need to go before we are skinned alive for keeping the librarian here.” Namjoon looked up wide eyed and made contact with the librarian before he helped Hoseok to pack up. As they walked out the librarian closed the door behind them and turned the lock. “Well I don’t know about you Joon but I think she was ready for us to leave.” Namjoon laughed as they headed to the stairs that would take them to different parts of the castle. Hoseok to the Hufflepuff basement and Namjoon to the Ravenclaw tower. “Hey Seok-ah let’s meet tomorrow before class starts and we can figure out how to fit in some extra study time with your quidditch schedule.” Hoseok nodded and waved at him as he headed down toward the kitchen then swung off to his common room to seek out the comfort of his bed before he had to be up in 6 hours. 

The next morning Hoseok made his way to the dining hall and sat with his fellow Hufflepuff quidditch players. They were joking and laughing when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Namjoon who was blushing and looking down books in his hand. “Oh right,” Hoseok turned to tell the others goodbye. He didn’t catch the crestfallen look on Namjoon’s face when he realized that Hoseok forgot. “Alright Joon let’s go to the end that way they won’t bother us.” They moved to the end of the Hufflepuff table. Hoseok went to the other side so that Joon would have less movement with all the books in his hand. “What is all this Joon?”

“Oh um, well,” Namjoon shuffled through them. He had stayed up a few hours after he said goodbye to Hoseok to write down some notes that he remembered and found some books in his room that he thought might be helpful. He then highlighted the parts that were useful and stuck in post-it notes in others to help with easy searching. “I, um, wanted to make sure that you had all the notes you could need to feel more secure when it came to potions.” Hoseok’s eyes got big as he looked over it and spread some of it out. “Joon did you do all of this last night?” Namjoon was picking at his cuticles instead of meeting Hoseok’s eyes. He answered with a soft yes and looked down, “I mean I wanted to find everything to be ready for this morning.” Hoseok softened, “oh Joon thank you. I don’t want you to ever suffer from sleep for me. Also you don’t need to do all this. I really would just appreciate you going over it with me and maybe practicing some potions.” 

“Oh, okay I’m sorry I…” Joon tried to scoot all the books back up but Hoseok caught his wrist, “Joon it’s okay let’s go over all your hard work. I just don’t want you to suffer or get stressed out from something that I should know. I don’t ever want to be a burden to you Joon.” Namjoon smiled so brightly his dimples came out and Hoseok swore that his eyes disappeared. “You would never be a burden to me Hoseok!” They spent that morning and every free hour that Hoseok had to review all the potions they had done over the last 5 years. Anytime they could stay after class to practice they did. Namjoon had insisted that they start with year 1 to review the basics and work their way up to current level. By the time Christmas break came Hoseok had never been so sick of potions but had actually been able to make some really decent antidotes and was even able to brew a successful cauldron of drought of peace. He had been so happy after that success that he hugged Namjoon until both boys realized how close they were and jumped apart redden cheeks and awkward looks. Hoseok swore he would review Namjoon’s study notes over break and send an owl with updates to the Ravenclaw on his progress.

When they returned from break Hoseok had even less time to focus on potions as they had the quidditch cup to worry about and other class work. In between all of that Hoseok's popularity had soared with every win the Hufflepuffs had. He was just the right kind of mix, humble, good, and friendly. The other students compared him to the sun and Hoseok would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it. Everytime Hoseok looked over at the Ravenclaw table he would see Namjoon buried in some book. Dark circles around his eyes and even nodded off a few times at the table. Hoseok wanted to make his way to him and thank him but he didn’t know how to. It felt like it had been too long without talking that Hoseok was scared to approach him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ranted and actually he whined to his best friend. “Yoongi you don’t understand he did everything. He even highlighted notes in different colors, he wrote out flashcards.” Hoseok dropped his head on the table they were supposed to be studying at. Yoongi in turn was the only one getting some studying done. Although based on how hard he was staring down the very good looking Gryffindor 2 tables over Hoseok seriously doubted that Yoongi was getting a lot done. “Yoongi” Hoseok whined, “pay attention to me and my problems please hyung. Tell me what to do with Namjoon.” Yoongi pinched his nose and looked down, “look Hoseok it’s Joon I seriously doubt he would turn you down. Go and say hi then ask for help in transfiguration or something else that you are needing help with.”  
“But hyung I don’t want him to think I am using him. I just want to thank him for giving me confidence and stuff.”  
“Oh?” Yoongi smirked at him. “What and stuff?”  
“Hyung not now I just really want to thank him.”  
“So invite him to honeydukes and buy him some chocolate frogs he loves to collect the cards that come in them. Or those every flavor jelly beans he weirdly likes.”  
Hoseok nodded while he thought of everything he could get for Namjoon to show his thank you. He quickly slammed his book and rushed out of the library. Yoongi looked over and saw the Gryffindor smiling at him. 

The next morning Namjoon made his way into the dining hall and sat. His whole world was full of books, notes and studying until late into the night. He would wake up with flashcards as he got ready. His mother swore he lost 5 kilos since summer but Namjoon just couldn't remember to eat half the time. Plus when he did remember he would hear the gossip about Hoseok and when he looked over he would see the Hufflepuff surrounded by tons of people shining brightly in midst of it all. Hoseok never even noticed him and of course that soured his stomach and appetite so he would just pack up his notes and head off to the library until class. The only reprieve he got was lunch where he could actually eat without wondering why Hoseok had turned out like everyone else. He tried to make friends like his brother told him. Namjoon had done everything from changing his hair color daily to tutoring those failing students. Only to discover in the end they only wanted to be friends with him until they passed their test or until Namjoon refused to write their papers for them. The only friend he was sure was real was Jungkook and recently something had the 3rd year hiding somewhere and he felt like he had let the younger one down. When Namjoon looked around not purposefully ignoring the Hufflepuff table but also not scanning the huge crowd that had gathered he frowned when he didn’t see Jungkook. Kook had told him he was heading down to get breakfast before class so Namjoon thought it would be safe to join him and well “misery loves company”. But, it would appear that Jungkook did not actually come down for breakfast or had already left. Namjoon let out a sigh and looked back down at his notes. He was mid way through memorizing the non-verbal charm incantations when he noticed that the cafeteria had gone quiet. He wanted to know why but also didn’t that was until the shadow fell over him. When he looked up he was greeted with the sun himself standing at his table. “Hoseok?” He looked around and noticed that everyone was watching the interaction. “Hey Joonie I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you helped me study for potions. I wouldn’t have been able to brew that potion yesterday if you hadn’t helped me.” Namjoon shook his head, his mouth opened and shut. “But, I-I didn’t do anything Hoseok. You haven’t talked to me before break. How did I help?”  
Hoseok’s brightness faded a notch, “Oh yes about that I am sorry about that. It was never my intention to not talk to you Joon. You mean a lot to me as a friend.”

Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck and hoped the red wasn’t showing. “Right you’re friend. Well I need to get to class. I’m glad you did well in potions Hoseok.” Namjoon got up as fast as he could with his material. He was so shook up that he didn’t realize how close another student was and ran smack into them. His notes went flying. Namjoon was knocked to the ground and felt the heat of embarrassment as the student berated him in front of everyone. “I-I ss-so-sorry.” He couldn’t get anything else out as the student continued to yell at him; he just continued to pick up his notes and kept his head bowed so that no one would see the tears that were gathering. “Loser, all you are is a know it all with no friends.” was all he heard while other students laughed. Namjoon fled and didn’t bother to look back to see what happened. He knew that no one liked him but that was too much. No one even stopped him from yelling. Why couldn’t he see it was an accident. The last thing Namjoon ever wanted was to be the center of attention. And he didn’t get to eat and now he had no notes. There was no way anyone would have collected those for him. Namjoon just hid in the bathroom waiting for class to start. He would try to find his notes after everyone was out of the dinning hall. He would tell his professors that he just didn’t feel good and they would be okay with him missing a class. 

The door to the lavatory opened slowly almost as if the person on the other side was afraid to do so. “Namjoonie? Are you okay?” More tears escaped from his eyes. Of course the one boy in the whole school Namjoon did not want to know that he cried in this bathroom often enough that even Moaning Myrtle joked that this would be his spot when he died. “Namjoon please I brought your notes.” A stack of papers were put under the stall. “Can I sit with you?” Namjoon shook his head. “I brought chocolate frogs. I was going to give them to you at the table and wanted to know which cards you had already to see if we could swamp but you left before I could.” Namjoon watched as a pair of black dress shoes appeared across from the stall door. He watched as 2 boxes of chocolate frog was put on top of the notes. “I have about 20 cards. I didn’t realize you were supposed to collect them until my 3rd year. When I think of all the cards I got rid of I could go back and shake myself. I mean my appa was really good at preparing me for Hogwarts and how to use my magic but he didn’t remember or maybe they didn’t have these kinds of things when he was here. It doesn’t help that we live in a muggle only neighborhood. And no magic is allowed in the house because my eomma wanted to fit in.” Hoseok laughed then “so, imagine my surprise when the guys on the quidditch team asked me to trade cards with them and I brought my baseball collection cards only to be laughed at until someone explained to me that it was actually the wizard cards I needed. I felt so stupid. I mean I speak Korean, I have a funny accent and a muggle born appa and I didn’t have a clue what was cool in a magical school.” Namjoon hiccups and after a beat of silence added, “I am the opposite. All I know is magic and magical things. My family is one of the oldest wizarding families here and so much is dependent on me to keep the family name and since Slytherin didn’t want me I have to constantly prove to my family that I am a good enough son.” Namjoon wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed at how gross it was. “I am nothing but a disappointment. I might be the number one student but I can’t even make a friend. Half the population hates me because of my family association, the other half hates me because I am too smart and can’t talk normal.” Hoseok grunted, “that sounds awful Namjoon. I am sorry. I did really appreciate your help and it is because you worked so hard with me that I was able to pass the potions class the other day. I honestly just wanted to thank you and see if maybe you would want to go to honeydukes with me this weekend.” There was a beat of silence while Namjoon processed all that. “I wanted to get to know you as more than just my tutor Namjoon. I really enjoyed hanging out with you all this time I swear.” He doesn’t know what to say to that no one had ever offered to take him to honeydukes. “Okay well I will let you have some alone time. If you decide you want to go with me I will wait for you at the steps at 10.” Namjoon watched as Hoseok got up from his seat. “And Namjoon, I met what I said you do mean a lot to me as a friend and I care that you are hurting. Please let me know if I can help in any way.” 

Namjoon sat in silence after Hoseok left and stared at the box of frogs in front of him. Tears fell from his eyes as he went over and over everything that Hoseok had said to him. He did get up off the stone floor eventually and collected his papers and frogs before he headed to the sink to wash up. “Hyung!” Namjoon jumped and grabbed his chest when Taehyung came flying into the restroom. “Oh my god Hyung I heard what happened at breakfast. Are you okay? Did you get hurt I swear if that guy wasn’t already in the infirmary I would send him there myself.” Tae had twisted him around in a circle and raised his arms to examine every inch he could see of his brother. “Wait what? Slow down Tae what do you mean he is in the infirmary?” Tae tilted his head at his older brother. “Joon hyung Hoseok-ssi punched the guys in the nose and broke it for what he said to you. The only reason he wasn’t suspended completely from Hogwarts were all the witnesses that told the HeadMaster what happened. Hoseok-ssi was suspended from the next game though so Hufflepuff won’t get the house cup this year.” Namjoon’s eyes widened at that, “oh no, oh no, no, no I have to go Tae.” Namjoon ran out of the bathroom, stopped and ran back to the bathroom to grab his notes and chocolate frogs. His next stop was the head master’s office. 

“Hoseok! What in merlin’s beard were you thinking?” Hoseok flinched when the captain of the quidditch team made his way over to him. “Look I can explain that boy has tortured and bullied too many students and he fully deserved that for the way he treated Namjoon.” He watched as the captain sat down, shoulders slumped. “Yeah he is a jerk. I just really wanted to win the cup again you know?” Hoseok smiled softly and patted the captain on the back. “Look at it this way, at least I was only suspended for one game.” The head thunk did not reassure him that his captain was okay with it. Though they all agreed that the boy was a jerk hitting someone was not how you dealt with jerks. It felt good but it is not the Hogwarts way. Hoseok did not see Namjoon the rest of the week. He was never at his table and no matter how much he stalked the library he never ran into the Ravenclaw. On Saturday Hoseok still went to the steps to wait for Namjoon if only to explain that he was grounded and could not leave the property. He just didn’t want to risk Namjoon actually showing up and Hoseok not being there. After an hour of waiting Hoseok realized that Namjoon was never going to meet him and he dropped his head to kick the pebble by his foot. Before he turned back up the steps to head to his common room. He stopped abruptly outside his common room door when he saw a slumped over boy asleep with a bag clutched to his chest. 

“Namjoon?” He bent down and gently shook the boy until his eyelashes fluttered. Hoseok had to jump back when Namjoon jerked up suddenly, “oh Hoseok oh no did I fall asleep I was trying to catch you before you left for Honeydukes. I wanted to give you something.” Hoseok smiled, ‘Joonie I can’t leave the school due to being grounded.” He watched as Namjoon’s mouth turned down and his forehead creased, “Hoseok why did you punch that guy?” Hoseok looked at Namjoon in the eyes and refused to look away even though the heat on his cheeks had to be giving him away. “Because he was a jerk and you didn’t deserve any of that.” It was Hoseok’s turn to watch Namjoon turn a lovely shade of pink. “Oh, well you shouldn’t hit people Hoseok especially people who are mean to me. All you would do is hit everyone.” Namjoon waved off whatever Hoseok was going to say next and instead handed him the bag he had been clutching. Hoseok looked at Namjoon with his head tilted and a soft smile on his face as he took the bag, “Joonie what is this?” He opened the back before he quickly looked back at Namjoon who was looking everywhere but at him. His hands were twisting the sleeves of his soft white sweater. He pulled and tugged on them over his knuckles. “Joon-ah this is too much.” Namjoon met his eyes and raised his eyebrows while he frowned. “No Hoseok I already have one of each I have been collecting since I was a kid. And my brother and his best friend always get me chocolate frogs because they know I like to collect them. My uncle told me that when you have enough to trade you make friends with those who will trade with you so I was on a mission from 5 to 11 to collect as many as I could so that when I came here I would always have some to trade and make friends.” He shrugged as he faded off. Hoseok nodded, “okay Joonie come on then let’s see what ones I need and what I might be able to trade you for.” The wide eyes and open mouth that he got in response was worth everything as he took his hand to walk inside his common room. Hoseok knew that he would buy cards for this boy the rest of his life just to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> or [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/saraisnerdingout)  
> or [the blog](https://ot7fangirl.blogspot.com/) has some cool things on it
> 
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
